konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Schneider "Umagon"
Umagon '(ウマゴン ''Umagon), also known as '''Ponygon in the VIZ localization, whose real name is Schneider (シュナイダー Shunaidā), ''is one of the many 'demons' of 'Konjiki no Gash!!' Umagon's 'bookkeeper' is 'Kafka Sunbeam and he is the demon of the light-orange '''spell book. Umagon is one of Gash Bell's many reliable allies and best friend. His primary spell mechanic is based on armor enhancement but Umagon's greatest talent is his speed. Appearance Umagon is a young horse-like demon roughly the same size as Gash. His muzzle is a light cream color and his coat is a light shade of beige. On the back of his head to the upper middle portion of his back he has 4 pointed stumps of brown hair and the hair on his tail is also brown. Umagon also has a prominent tuft of fur on his chest. As part of the result of his training in Africa, Umagon's physical appearance changes significantly. Umagon becomes bigger in terms of both stature and muscle build and his hair becomes longer and even a bit messy. Umagon also appears to have gained visible abs as well. Personality Umagon in general is very playful and friendly. He's often seen spending most of his days playing together and spending time with Gash. Umagon outside of battles is also pretty laid back as well. He has his own frustrations at times where others are unable to understand what he's trying to verbally communicate. Because of how young he is, he's only able to say variants of 'meru-meru-me'. Umagon is quick to develop feelings of worry when initially facing uncertain situations. He often requires the reassurance and support from friends or his own bookkeeper in order to face challenges with confidence. This was seen for instance when after he had finally met Sunbeam, the true reader of his book. Although in his heart he knew he needed to find his bookkeeper eventually, Umagon broke down in tears realizing when he finally meets him that he's truly scared to fight despite it being his destiny as a participant of the battle. Later at the Devolo Ruins, remembering he has allies to help and with Sunbeam's faith in him, Umagon gains the confidence to be able to join the battle realizing he has the strength needed to help his friends. Umagon cares greatly for his friends and allies and would be willing to put his own well-being and life on the line to be able to help them in any way he can. This was especially seen during the battle against Clear Note 'where, although Umagon was completely at his physical limit being worn down and in pain, he insisted he was still happy and able to carry Kiyomaro and Gash to their destination using whatever energy he had left to run and did so with a smile on his face. Umagon will be reluctant however when it comes to hurting or fighting against his own allies. In Faudo, while 'Wonrei charged at him to fight, Umagon hesitated and couldn't bring himself to fight back. Upon learning his third spell as well, discovering he was hurting Sunbeam with the flames he was unable to control, Umagon hesitated to continue using his flames if it meant causing pain to his partner. Prior to meeting Gash however, Umagon refused to make any friends and was bothered at the idea of how demons rode the backs of his horse-clan. As a result, Umagon would often act out when other demons attempted to befriend him including Gash and was insistent he did not need anyone's friendship. When Umagon later sees how Gash was willing to help him without a second thought to save his father despite how he had treated Gash, he eventually realizes the importance of having a lifelong friend. Umagon's selflessness to help his friends reflects this idea and it signifies just how much he had grown since that incident. As a result, Umagon's most important personal philosophy he believes in, passed on from his mother to him, is how being able to help others regardless of how painful it may be would ultimately make him happier than if he were to become king instead. Synopsis Before the Battle: Umagon lived with his mother and father in the demon world. Umagon and his mother attend a parade seeing his father carrying a demon on his back. Umagon became bothered at the sight and idea of fellow horse-clan demons carrying others on their backs thinking that others will consider him as lower class than them. Umagon is later seen at the park throwing sand and rocks at other demons who attempt to befriend him. He later meets Gash and likewise makes every attempt possible to show Gash he doesn't want his friendship. Later while sitting with his father, Umagon witnesses him being bitten by a poisonous snake. Gash also witnesses this after he admits he had secretly followed Umagon. Umagon becomes astonished hearing that Gash without any second thoughts or hesitation would be willing to help him save his father despite how he had treated him all this time. Through Gash's influence, he was able to understand the pride and joy that exists when he carries someone very special to him on his back. Introduction Arc: In the anime, Umagon appears earlier than his original official debut but appears only briefly. He can be seen meeting Gash in the park. Umagon reunites with Gash in England then later follows him back to Japan happy to see him again. Umagon then becomes acquainted with Kiyomaro and his classmates. Umagon and Kiyomaro initially have a rough start to their relationship but as Kiyomaro comes to understand why Umagon had acted hostile towards him, he offers Umagon a place to stay until he finds his true partner. Umagon afterwards can be seen at times either accompanying Gash wherever he goes or stays at their home whenever he doesn't follow him around. Umagon also makes numerous attempts to find his true partner and was first convinced that Doronma was the reader of his book given how his physical appearance is similar to other horse-clan demons. Umagon joins Doronma on a series of crimes until he is eventually busted ironically by Umagon. Doronma later reveals he was never actually able to read Umagon's spell book. In the anime, Gash also meets Doronma with Umagon and accompanies them on the many heists Doronma engages in. Ancient Demon Arc: Eventually, as a result of a dog grabbing his spell book he was trying to show off to the people in town, he fatefully meets Sunbeam. Realizing his fear of battling, Umagon breaks down in tears unable to join Kiyomaro and the others with his real partner. Umagon still joins Kiyomaro and the others in the Devolo Ruins''' but without Sunbeam present. When Umagon senses that Sunbeam is close by, he calls out to him. During Kiyomaro and Gash's battle against '''Dalmos, he was instructed by Kiyomaro to leave with the others not wanting him to get hurt. Umagon flees and meets Sunbeam who had arrived to the ruins believing in Umagon to find the confidence to join the battle to help his friends. When Umagon shows Sunbeam his determination, he participates in his first demon battle against Dalmos ultimately saving Kiyomaro and Gash. Umagon eventually participates and assists in other battles against Pamoon and Demolt. In the anime, he and other allies briefly face Zophise in battle. At the end of their battles, Umagon and other fellow demons and bookkeepers make a promise that at least one of them will become king. Faudo Arc: In the anime, Umagon and Sunbeam attempt to hurry and aid Kiyomaro and Gash in their battle against Coral Q. He and Sunbeam never get involved directly in the battle, but arrive afterwards to check in with Kiyomaro and Gash. In the manga, Umagon and Sunbeam are not involved in anyway before, during, or after this battle. Sunbeam writes a letter to Kiyomaro informing him he is moving in close by to him as a way to be near Umagon given that he cannot have animals in his apartment. As a result, Kiyomaro, Gash, Megumi, Tio, Suzume, and Umagon attempt to bring a housewarming gift to him. Umagon joins the others in the local shopping mall hoping to find a gift Sunbeam would enjoy. Later, Sunbeam is informed he will be required to fly out to Hokkaido as part of his job training and informs Kiyomaro and Gash he needs them to look after Umagon while he is gone. Despite this, Umagon secretly follows him out to Hokkaido. The pair decide to make the most of their time in Hokkaido and enjoy the sights. Eventually, they meet and battle against Karudio and Sauza. '''With their battle ultimately ending in a draw, Sunbeam and Umagon flee and eventually return home safe only to find Kiyomaro and other allies already there and joins the ongoing discussion regarding '''Faudo. After learning of the disappearance of Wonrei and Lien from their village, Umagon and Sunbeam eventually join Kiyomaro and the others to locate and infiltrate Faudo. He engages in various battles alongside Umagon and fellow allies assisting them in any challenges that face them with the goal to not only save their allies, but to help prevent prevent Faudo from wrecking havoc upon the world. He participates and assists in the battles against Cherish, Wonrei, Zaruchimu, Fango, Jedun, Rodeux, and Zeon. He and other demons and bookkeepers are eventually teleported out of Faudo back in Mochinoki City '''witnessing Kiyomaro and Gash send Faudo back to the demon world. '''Clear Note Arc: Sunbeam and Umagon earn a spot among the final 10 remaining demon teams in the battle to decide king. As a result, their spell book allows them both to take a glimpse into the current state of the demon world and learn about the King's Privilege. Later, Umagon as well as other fellow demons and bookkeepers learn about the existence and current danger Clear Note poses during a meeting taking place in Kiyomaro's house. With the help from Dufaux, Umagon and Sunbeam have a training plan that they both stick to in order to prepare themselves for the battle against Clear. Part of the requirements of this plan needed them both to travel to Africa which was deemed the best setting in which Umagon can reach his full potential. The pair trained and work together in Africa for the 10 months - the time that Clear warned that he would return in a more powerful and recovered state. Umagon spends his days in Africa being chased by the wild animals there, but as a result, Umagon learns about the tenacity to live - the idea where just being able to survive each day and overcoming all the hardships that happen means you have already won, and to give up half-way will only lead to death. Sunbeam and Umagon eventually join Kiyomaro, Gash, Megumi, and Tio on the day the battle was to take place and show off the results of their training against a brief battle and speed chase against one of Clear's spells. Umagon is shown to apply all that he has learned in Africa during the confrontation pushing himself to the absolute limit in order to survive. After re-grouping with the others, everyone travels altogether on Umagon's back in his shin spell form while defending as much as possible from a barrage of attacks from Clear before they reach the shoreline of their destination. Umagon, despite being physically worn down and in pain as a result of overusing his shin-class spell, indicates to Kiyomaro and Gash that they must allow him to carry them to where Sherry and Brago '''currently are. As Umagon carries the pair as fast as he can, his armor begins to fall apart and he begins to disappear. Regardless of everything, Umagon smiles knowing he was able to help his friends to the very end then finally collapses and disappears. Despite having his book being burned, Umagon reappears as one of the many demons who offer their strength and strongest spells to Gash during his battle against Clear. Umagon can be seen helping Gash and Kiyomaro go into space to face Clear using his strongest spell, '''shin shudoruku. After the Battle: Like most participants in the battle to decide king, Umagon writes a letter to his now former partner Sunbeam presumably informing him he's doing well in the demon world. Like most demons as well, Umagon attends school with Gash and his other friends. He can be seen enthusiastic to see Gash again. Relationships Kafka Sunbeam: Sunbeam is Umagon's partner. Prior to coming to the human world, Umagon had worries about the kind of person his partner would be and tried to imagine a few times who they could possibly look and be like. Fortunately for Umagon, he had come to form a deep bond with Sunbeam and was ultimately happy to have had him as a partner. Umagon and Sunbeam have great synergy with one another when working together as a team. In their first battle alone their connection with each other was so strong it allowed them to quickly obtain a new spell in the first few minutes of their very first battle. In their battle against Karudio and Sauza, they manage to both obtain and briefly master a new and difficult spell that took Karudio and Sauza months to have been able to utilize correctly. Umagon has his moments of miscommunication with Sunbeam but regardless they prove in the many battles they're seen in that they're a formidable team to be reckoned with. Their fighting style is not based on technique, but rather by heart. Additional details of their relationship were revealed in volume 11 '''of the '''ebook series' Gash Café 'that were not shown in the original manga releases. Umagon is shown to have alot of fond memories of his time with Sunbeam from things such as moments in battle to personal time spent together. Something Umagon had been shown for the longest time wanting to do was be able to tell others his real name, Schneider. Upon realizing he had an opportunity to clearly communicate this to Sunbeam, he eagerly gets his attention and uses a character chart supplied to him by 'Apollo. Umagon however never tells Sunbeam his real name and instead tells him that his name is Umagon. It's revealed that the reason he had come to love being called Umagon was simply because of Sunbeam. In Gash Café, he communicated to Sunbeam that being together with him always made him happy and is already glad to be able to have a moment where they can understand each other. His final message to Sunbeam is telling him that he loves him. Gash Bell: Gash is one of Umagon's best friends and a dependable ally he can rely on. They have a very close relationship together and outside of battles they can often be seen playing together and in general spend a lot of their free time with each other. When they had first met each other in the demon world however, they had a very rocky start to their relationship. Umagon showed no form of kindness to Gash and often tried to avoid him despite Gash's persistence and firm belief that Umagon was still his friend. When Umagon's father had been bitten by a poisonous snake and was left in critical condition requiring an antidote for it immediately, Umagon had expected Gash to refuse to help him given how he had treated him prior but was ultimately shocked when Gash wanted to help him without any hesitance. He learned from Gash how other demons who rode on the backs of his horse-tribe was just one of the many ways how demons work together and how special it is to carry someone important to him on his back. Umagon considers Gash a lifelong friend of his and was ultimately more happy to have been able to help him out to the very end than to have ever dreamed of becoming king instead. After the battle to decide king had ended, Gash and Umagon in the demon world can be both seen ecstatic just to be able to see each other as they go to school with their other friends. Kiyomaro Takamine: Kiyomaro is Gash's partner and both a friend and ally to Umagon. Umagon and Kiyomaro get along well together and both care about the well being of one another in the many battles they're seen working together in. Umagon lives with Kiyomaro and Gash in their home. Similar to Gash, both Umagon and Kiyomaro also had a rocky start to their relationship. Despite Kiyomaro's many attempts to be kind to Umagon, he was always met with some sort of negative reaction from things such as being bit, being attacked, and being taunted all while Umagon acted much nicer to Kiyomaro's other friends as well as Tio. It became evident later that the reason behind this behavior from Umagon was because he saw no reason to try and befriend Kiyomaro since he was the owner of Gash's book. When Kiyomaro realizes this, he brings this up to Umagon and also offers him his home to stay until he had found his true partner. Kiyomaro was the one who had given Umagon his nickname much to Umagon's initial dismay. Their relationship became better overtime allowing them to consider each other good friends. Kotaro Doronma: Doronma is a professional thief who Umagon mistakenly assumed was his true partner prior to meeting Sunbeam. Umagon initially concluded Doronma was his partner given how similar Doronma looks like to other horse-clan demons despite him being an ordinary human. Umagon met Doronma at the end of another unsuccessful day of locating his true partner. Umagon ended up joining Doronma on one of his many criminal heists under the impression that he was helping Doronma steal from the rich to give to the poor. Doronma eventually gets captured by police ironically as a result of bringing Umagon with him who set off numerous traps in the places they attempted to steal from. Doronma then apologizes to Umagon for being decieving and promises him he will change his ways from that point on. Unsurprisingly, and to Umagon's dismay, he reveals he's not actually able to read anything from Umagon's spell book. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Dalmos & Elizabeth * Vs. Pamoon & Lance * Vs. Demolt & Roberto Vile * Vs. Zopfise & Coco ( Anime ) * Vs. Karudio & Sauza * Vs. Cherish & Nicole * Vs. Zaruchimu & Raushin Mo * Vs. Fango & Adler * Vs. Jedun & Eskaruro Rune * Vs. Rodeux & Chita * Vs. Zeon Bell & Dufaux * Vs. Clear Note & Vino Spells Quotes * "Meru Meru Me~!" (Throughout the series) * "''My name...Is Umagon. Sunbeam and I reading this together makes me feel very happy. Thank you for always being together with me. I love you, Sunbeam." ''( Volume 11's Gash Café ) ** (Note: Umagon does not verbally say this, but through the use of a character chart, he was able to construct word for word what he wanted to communicate.) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, Umagon is categorized as a wild type demon. * According to volume 2 of the data books under fighting parameters, Umagon's greatest strengths are in physical fitness, strength, and instantaneous power. His parameter under luck is listed as neutral and his lowest parameter is in intelligence. * There have been two instances that convey the manner in which Umagon speaks. One example can be seen in volume 11's Gash Café where he uses a character chart to construct the sentences he wants to say. Another example can be found in volume 2 in the official data books in a mock conversation between him and Sunbeam. In general, Umagon speaks in a very formal and polite manner in comparison to the speaking manners of Gash, Tio, and Kyanchomé. Category:Characters Category:Umagon